Chaos (Groove Radar)
Not to be confused with the song CHAOS. Introduction On the Groove Radar, the Chaos value represents the number of steps that are not on 4th (red) or 8th notes (blue). Also, BPM changes and the number of stops in a song may influence this value (e.g. CHAOS has 42 stops). As of DDR 2013, CHAOS's Challenge chart has the highest Chaos value of 200. CHAOS's charts include many stops that cause notes to fall on 16th notes (yellow), 32nd notes (green or orange), and 64th notes (green or gray) instead of 4th notes or 8th notes. The Rainbow modifier, however, reuses its 4th, 8th, and 16th textures for 12th, 24th, 32nd, 48th, and 64th notes. Even Beginner charts can have a Chaos value despite being only 4th notes. This is due to either BPM changes or stops in the song. However, some songs can have 8th notes in their Beginner charts (e.g. STULTI, TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION), 16ths (e.g. この子の七つのお祝いに, Chronos), or greater. In order to get the maximum possible Chaos added to your Groove Radar you need to get as few Goods (Misses as of DDR 2013) as possible. How to Calculate Chaos All of this were taken from and translated into English from Japanese DDR player MH-SCIZ. To find the Chaos value of a song's chart, follow these steps below. This is the most painful and time-consuming value to calculate, so please be careful! Irregular Value of a Note First, find the irregular values of each of the notes. The equation you need to solve changes for each color of note (see below). You need to know the interval from the current note to the previous note. To find the interval, solve the equation: a(k/n) where a'' is the number of arrows (see below) ''k is the size of the interval (e.g. 16th note interval) and n'' is the number of ''k-sized intervals (e.g. three 16th intervals). Arrow Colors The Note option must be used here. *Red k/n : 0 *Blue k/n : (k/n)/2 *Yellow k/n : (k/n) *Green k/n : (k/n)*5/4 Note: Reds have an irregular value of 0 (zero). Note2: Arrow colors also apply to Freeze Arrows and Shock Arrows. Number of Arrows *Single step = 1 *Jump = 2 *Shock Arrow = 4 (Single Play), 8 (Double Play) Irregular Base Value Next, find the Irregular Base Value. The Irregular Base Value (IBV) is the irregular values of all non-4th notes added together. Total Amount of BPM Changes The next step is to find the sum of amount of stops and BPM changes in the song. BPM Changes Use the difference between the BPM before and after the change. If there are gradual BPM increases or decreases (e.g. Valkyrie dimension's beginning speedup of 90-98-116-134-152-170-188-205-222-240-480), there are two ways: 1. You can subtract the lowest value from the highest value (e.g. 480-90). OR 2. Calculate each BPM change (98-90, 116-98, 134-116, 152-134, 170-152, 188-170, 205-188, 222-205, 240-222, 480-240). Either method will give out the same answer. Stops Use the BPM after the stop. If a BPM change and stop occur simultaneously (e.g. THE REASON's first stop changes its base BPM of 85 to 98), then use the value only after the stop (e.g. 98+98=196). What if it doesn't have BPM changes, only stops? Multiply the BPM by the number of stops in the song (e.g. SUPER SAMURAI has 6 stops, so its total amount of BPM changes would be 1020 170*6). If there is one stop like in Cosmic Hurricane, then just use the BPM of the song. What if it has both BPM changes and stops? Use the difference between the BPM before and after the change as usual, while using the BPM values after each stop. For example, PARANOiA Revolution's BPM changes are: 360-180-360-(stop)-360. So, its total BPM change would be: (360-180)+(360-180)+360=720. Total BPM Changes Per Minute After finding the total amount of BPM changes, solve this equation: x=60f/m , where x'' is the total number of BPM changes per minute, ''f the total amount of BPM changes, and m'' the length of the song in seconds. Irregularity Degree Then, find the Irregularity Degree. The Irregularity Degree can be found by solving this equation: e(1+x/1500) , where ''e represents the Irregular Base Value, and x'' the total number of BPM changes per minute. Unit Irregularity Degree As we are close to wrapping it up, find the Unit Irregularity Degree by solving u=100s/m (''s is the Irregularity Degree, m'' the length of the song in seconds, and ''u the Unit Irregularity Degree). Calculating the Final Chaos Value This is the last step. It may come down to two parts depending on the value of u'' (Unit Irregularity Degree) and whether you are playing Singles or Doubles Singles Equations If ''u is greater than or equal to 2000, then find the final Chaos value by solving the equation c=(u+21605)*100/23605 . If u'' is less than or equal to 2000, divide ''u by 20. Doubles Equations Unknown Chaos Value Top Rankers DDR 2013 Single #CHAOS CHALLENGE (200) #CHAOS EXPERT (164) #Valkyrie dimension CHALLENGE (154) #Pluto CHALLENGE (145) #Valkyrie dimension EXPERT (143) #Monkey Business CHALLENGE (139) #CHAOS DIFFICULT (135) #Go For The Top CHALLENGE (133) #Pluto The First EXPERT (118) #TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION CHALLENGE (117) Double #CHAOS CHALLENGE (200) #CHAOS EXPERT (177) #CHAOS DIFFICULT (142) #Pluto EXPERT (126) #bag EXPERT/CHALLENGE (118) #? #? #? #? #? See also *Stream *Freeze *Air *Voltage *Groove Radar Category:Terminology Category:Groove Radar